The systems that are currently available typically use mechanical systems to provide the curve lighting functionality. For example, motors, such as stepper motors, may rotate a lens, a reflector, a mount, or a light source of a headlamp, or an entire light module. The stepper motors may receive signals to steer the light beam in horizontal and/or vertical directions. A particular steering angle of the light beam may be defined as a function of vehicle speed and steering wheel angle. In addition, a typical range of rotation of the light beam may be ±15 degrees left/right and ±15 degrees up/down. As a result, a roadway may be more effectively illuminated by the curve lighting functionality, thereby increasing safety and comfort.
The Patent Application DE 10 2006 039 182 A1 describes a vehicle having a light radiating device with two or more LED segments, and a control device to vary the emitted radiation intensity of the LED segments.
An adaptive front-lighting system that is referred to as “Pixel Light” has also been proposed. In this system, micro mirror devices each reflect one pixel of a light beam. Further, the light beam is fixed in place but can be programmed to suit the conditions in front of a vehicle. PCT International Published Patent Application No. PCT/IB2007/051355 describes a system that places a liquid crystal element in front of a light source in order to steer the light beam.
A system having at least one semiconductor light source is known from EP 2221219, said semiconductor light source being integrated in a specified position in a daytime running light module of the vehicle. This means that the at least one semiconductor light source is arranged in the daytime running light module in a fixed or stationary position. In order to produce the curve light and/or deflecting light function, the at least one semiconductor light source is not rotated or pivoted, but remains connected to the vehicle.
All of the known solutions for active curve lighting have the disadvantage that an area to the side of the vehicle cannot be illuminated due to the mounting position of the headlamp.
US 2012/0081915 to Foote, et al, discloses a vehicle exterior mirror having auxiliary lighting modules used optionally for various lighting functions including, for example, a turn signal indication of intent to turn, additional front and side lighting in the event of a turning steering angle or turn signal activation, reverse lighting in the event of engaging reverse gear, and a security or “puddle” light directed downwardly adjacent the side of the vehicle. In some variations, a user may exert some control over the lighting modules or functions via dashboard controls or by use of a key or remote key fob.
US 2011/273671 to Chu discloses a projector for lighting a vehicle side or displaying a “sign” adjacent the vehicle. In one embodiment, the projector is located on a side-view mirror. The projector is turned on to project a sign on the ground in an area beside the vehicle 4 and light up the area, with the door closed. The sign is determined by the pattern or mask integrated within the projector.
EP2740632 discloses a lateral rearview mirror system for a vehicle and a corresponding application program product for operating the lateral rearview mirror system. The rearview system comprises a projector such as a laser beamer for projecting an image to the environment of the vehicle. This way, an enhanced visual presentation and communication of information is achieved.
The present invention seeks to overcome problems associated with this and other prior art, by also using additional lighting in the exterior mirror, which may be adaptively controlled.